evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Chainsaws 'N Boomsticks: Weapons of Evil Dead
Chainsaws 'N Boomsticks: Weapons Of Evil Dead. ''' The weapons used by Ash, Mia, David etc. are often improvised, basic or otherwise "unproffesional" and not designed for killing Deadites. List Of Weapons '''Related One-Liner: "Feast on This Motherfucker!"- Mia Chainsaw ''': Probably the most easily recognized weapon of Evil Dead, and the chainsaw hand is probably the most well known symbol of the entire franchise. After using it to behead Linda, Ash modifies the chainsaw to be attached to his right hand. '''The Evil Dead In The Evil Dead, the chainsaw is of almost totally different design. This could mean there are two chainsaws, one that Ash puts on his hand in Evil Dead II, and one that he uses in The Evil Dead. The latter being the one Mia uses in Evil Dead 2013. The Single-Shot Shotgun ' '''This Shotgun is used in The Evil Dead throughout the movie and notably used to shoot Cheryl in the face. It is found in the Fruit Cellar along with the Necronomicon by Scotty and Ash. It is never seen again after the first film. '''The Boomstick' Related One-Liner: "Swallow This."- Ash ' The double-barreled, walnut stocked,cobalt blue-steeled, hair triggered, twelve-guage Remington Shotgun - Better known as the Boomstick. Ash finds this on a gun rack in Evil Dead II, along with some shells that he puts in his pocket (and never seems to run out of). This shotgun is used to kill Deadite Henrietta, in Evil Dead II, and several unnamed Deadites in Army Of Darkness. It starts with standard 26in. barrels at the beginning of the film, but is then shortened to 13in.'' by Ash's chainsaw. A double barreled shotgun is used in Evil Dead 2013, as well In Hail to the King, Ash is able to use his boomstick while it is later upgraded to fire shotgun shells and rock-salt. In Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick, the boomstick can fire three types of ammo (Normal, Shrapnel and Explosive) while the Blacksmith also modifies it to fire 8 shots without a reload. 'Kandarian Dagger ' The Kandarian Dagger appears in both The Evil Dead and Evil Dead II. Though in the former, it appears as a normal blade with the bone handle, as opposed to in Evil Dead II where it appears as one length of bone. It is used by Shelly to attack Scotty, and it is used by Ash's Hand to kill Annie Knowby. It was found by Professor Knowby in his archaeological dig, then brought to the cabin. It is the only weapon to be able to kill a Deadite without bodily dismemberment. '''The Axe Related One-Liner: "Its a trick, get an Axe"- Ash The Axe is just a normal axe, good for chopping wood and Deadites.The Axe is used in the game Evil Dead: Hail To The King. Used to kill Ed Getley, as a Deadite. The Shovel ''' The Shovel is used in The Evil Dead to behead Linda,and to bury her. A shovel appears in Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick as a left-hand weapon. '''The Rifle Related One-Liner: "Name's Ash, Housewares."- Ash Used in Army Of Darkness in the last scene to kill a Deadite in S-Mart. This is a Winchester Model 1894 Lever-Action Rifle. One of these makes an appearance in Evil Dead: Hail To The King and is found near the Campground - with it later been upgraded with a Spike Rifle (the most powerful gun in the game). Deathcoaster Ash built the Deathcoaster out of his Oldsmobile to help destroy the Army of Deadites that were attacking the castle.It has a large windmill like wooden blade on the front, that chops up Deadites whenever they get to close. Metal Gauntlet Related One-Liner:"Groovy". The Gauntlet first appeared in Army Of Darkness,and was made by Ash to replace his Chainsaw.It was once a piece of armor,and Ash with help from the Blacksmith,added gears,wires and such from Ash's Oldsmobile.It is very powerful,as seen in Army Of Darkness,when it is used to crush an Iron Goblet. Evil Dead Weapons: Video Games The weapons in the video games based off the series are often the opposite of the above weapons: They are complicated and silly, nearly ridiculous. Gatling Gun - Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick ' ' The Gatling gun (also called the Williams gun) is found in Civil War Dearborn,and was made as a gift for Ash by The Blacksmith (who was his ancestor).It is attached to his right hand as a replacement for his Chainsaw (though the player can still use the chainsaw). It has extreme destructive power,and several different types of ammunition including: Explosive, Shrapnel and Incinerating. Flame Thrower - Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick , Evil Dead: Regeneration In Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick, it's attached to Ash's right arm and was also made by Ash's Blacksmith ancestor from a gasoline spray pump and a lighter.Its ammunition is gasoline(or moonshine). In Evil Dead: Regeneration, Ash makes the flamethrower out of items he finds in a shack in a swamp, with it having unlimited ammo but having to stop and recharge. Sickle - Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick A tool used during Dearborn's colonial era. When Ash is exploring Dearborn in 1695, he picks up a sickle and uses it when battling the deadites, with it been faster and more damaging then his shovel. Sword - Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick The Sword is a normal Cavalry Mens's saber. Ash recovers it from outside the Union fort in Civil War Dearborn. Dynamite'' - 'Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick''' Used throughout all the levels, Ash can throw the dynamite - which explodes after a few seconds and can kill most deadites with a single blast. It can damage Ash, however, if he's caught in the blast radius. ''''Molotov Cocktails - 'Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick''' Acquired later on in the game, the molotov cocktails are similar to the dynamite but explode instantly in a fiery blast. Ash can be damaged with these as well if it explodes too close to him. Spraypump - Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick Found in the Museum, the Spraypump sprays enemies with fuel which can then be ignited. The Spraypump is later given to the Blacksmith and made into a Flamethrower. Leecher/Extinguisher - Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick A weapon that Ash finds when freeing prisoners in Evil Dearborn. Ash uses it by plunging it into a deadite and repeatedly suck the blood from the deadite, cascading over Ash's shoulder and onto the ground behind him. When upgraded into the Extingusher, the weapon will first suck blood from the deadite into its mechanism before the blood then serves as ammo to hose down other deadites. '''Flare Launcher - '''Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick Found in the museum, the Flare launcher can launch not only flares but can also fire Dynamite and Molotov Cocktails in a more accurate attack as opposed to just throwing either. When Dynamite is fired, it explodes on contact with an enemy but (along with the molotov cocktails) can still damage Ash if they explode too close. Pistol - Evil Dead: Hail to the King, Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick, Evil Dead: Regeneration Related One-Liner: "Let's see if these freaks are still allergic to lead."-Ash In Hail to the King, Ash has access to Knowby's pistol at the beginning of the game, although it's later upgraded into a Nail gun. In A Fistful of Boomstick, Ash is given the pistol by a Police officer after closing a vortex outside the university. The Pistol has three ammo types (Normal, Armour-Piercing and Incinerating) and is mainly a back-up if the boomstick is running low on ammo. In Regeneration, Ash gets the pistol from an Asylum prison guard who has been killed by a deadite. Here, it has unlimited ammo and has a fast firing rate but does little damage. Hand Cannon - Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick A weapon given to Ash by the Blacksmith. The size of a pistol but able to kill weaker deadites in a single shot, the Hand Cannon has two ammo sets; Normal and Grape-Shot. Harpoon Hand - Evil Dead: Regeneration A device that Ash cobbles together as another gadget to aid him in stopping Dr. Reinhard. The Harpoon hand fires off a harpoon attached by rope to the launcher. The harpoon the embeds in a deadite and is yanked back towards Ash. Ash can then either simply launch them off again or shoot them with his boomstick. Firelance - Evil Dead: Regeneration Found in Port Turnham Shipyard in a trash pile, the firelance fires a minature rocket that embeds in a victim and explodes a few seconds later - causing considerable damage to an enemy's health. Upgraded/Replacement Chainsaw'' '''- 'Evil Dead: Hail to the King, Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick, Evil Dead: Regeneration' As the title says, this is normally Ash's chainsaw that he has upgraded or a new and more powerful chainsaw that he uses in place of his old one. In Hail to the King, Ash upgrades his chainsaw first by making it into the 'Demon's Chainsaw' by giving it a bigger gasoline tank with a higher ammo limit and damage. It is later upgraded more with a large circular saw or 'Buzzsaw' which is even more damaging but with a lesser ammo limit. In A Fistful of Boomstick, Ash replaces his chainsaw with a yellow, diamond-bladed chainsaw that can cut through wire fencing and cause more damage. In Regeneration, Ash finds a yellow chainsaw with greater damaging power and a titanium blade - completely replacing his red chainsaw. Spell Book - Evil Dead: A Fistful Of Boomstick A book of spells from the Necronomicon that can be used to aid you in your journey. Here are the spells: *''Super Strength:'' - Gives Ash the strength of 10 men *''Lightning: ''- Ash shoots a barrage of lightning that kills most enemies in front of Ash. *''Possess Deadite: ''- Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite human. *''Possess Dog: ''- Allows Ash to temporarily possess a hell hound. *''Stun: ''- Stuns all enemies in around Ash for a short time. *''Summon: ''- Summons a faithful dog to help Ash fight deadites. *''Rain of Fire: ''- Sumons a rain of hot lava on the heads of Ash's enemies. *''Possess Guardian: ''- Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite guardian. *''Possess Slavelord: ''- Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite slavelord. *''Seismic Wave: ''- Summon's an Earthquake that destroys most enemies. *''Possess Warrior:'' - Allows Ash to temporarily take control of a deadite warrior. *''Dispel Runic Lock: ''- Destroy's Runic locks on enchanted doors. Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Plot Category:The Evil Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Deadites